Vampire Knight Poems
by Lillita
Summary: A collection of poems written about the Vampire Knight cast. Updated on November 8th, 2009
1. Fall to Pieces

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Vampire Knight Poems, "_Fall to Pieces_"

**Please Remember: **  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. Feel free to copy any of my poems, but be sure to give me credit. (I **do** read other poets work, and **I will not be very happy if my hard work shows up on someone elses site!)  
**-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own _Vampire Knight_... wait, I do, in manga form, but thats not the point. If I did own the rights to _vampire knight,_would of put this in there and not on this website.

I should tell you guys right off the bat that I've only read up to book two, so don't jump on me if I say something that's a little off. There a work in progress

* * *

This is a Zeki poem from Yuki's ptv. It's pretty self explanitory, so enjoy!

* * *

_"Fall to Pieces"_

_If only for a moment I see you once again  
But that moment's quickly lost in the tide  
Buried beneath that age old sin  
Deception's the train you choose to ride_

_You're lost in your own mind  
Trapped again by the memories of the past  
If only I could break that bind  
But I can see you're fading fast_

_Just like that winter night so long ago  
You've built a barrier around yourself  
As if you've got nothing left to say or show  
But we both know that's a lie in itself_

_You don't want to know that you are alone  
So you've looked yourself away once more  
To examine how much your hatred has grown  
Poking and prodding what's already sore_

_A thousand times I whisper your name  
And as I hold you close to me, you look at me  
As if for a moment you could be tamed  
Then I lift my neck up for you to see_

_You're fighting a loosing battle, I can tell  
But I will not let you become a shell  
Go ahead, I say, it's alright  
Anything to help you survive the night_

_I feel your tears as you pierce my neck  
Look at you, such an emotional wreck  
Fall to pieces I whisper to you  
I'll still be here when you are through_

* * *

If you're still confused, Yuki is offering her self up to Zero, so that he doesn't go crazy.

An- Yes, I know my rhyme scheme changed the last two stanzas. I did that on

I love reviews and criticism is always appreciated. So please take a minute out of your time to help me improve my writng!  
-POQ out


	2. Forbiden Prince

Welcome to Chapter 1 of Vampire Knight Poems, "_Forbiden Prince_"

**Please Remember: **  
-All of my poems are copy righted. **Do not** copy them and claim them as your own. Feel free to copy any of my poems, but be sure to give me credit. (I **do** read other poets work, and **I will not be very happy if my hard work shows up on someone elses site!)  
**-All my poems are purely **fiction** and for **entertainment**.  
-I **do not** own _Vampire Knight_... wait, I do, in manga form, but thats not the point. If I did own the rights to V_ampire Knight,_would of put this in there and not on this website.

* * *

So, this is Yuki thinking about Kaname, and her feelings towards him

* * *

_"Forbidden Prince"_

_These danger signs floating all around my head  
Are like heavens messengers cloaked in red  
Though I look at you I must never touch  
But even this is hard, when I want you so much_

_They say we don't mix, us humans and vampires  
Yet not even this will quench my hearts desires  
So here I remain treading on thin ice  
Never stopping to think of the price_

_Just dancing along the line I can not cross  
Trying hard not to think of loss  
Secretly I tell myself there's something between us  
Though I know it will cause such a fuss,_

_I've fallen for you my forbidden prince  
And there's nothing else I can think of since  
It scares me to think you might feel this way too  
Could we be lovers, me and you?_

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one day? Well, don't get too excited. I'm only updating this sense I already had the poems on my laptop. I'll update the rest of my poetry fics once I get my poetry notebook out of my locker. Till then, POQ out 


	3. Enemy to Any Degree

Welcome to chapter three of Vampire Knight Poems, "_Enemy to any degree_"

Hello again guys! It sure has been a long time, no? It's only been since 18 August 2007! That's not too long, is it? Well, I had several reviews for the past chapter, and I'd answer them, but they didn't leave an email address, so I'll just answer them here. The poems in this story are written by me. If you guys would like me to answer reviews and don't log in, please leave your email so I can reply! Thanks!

I don't own Vampire Knight. However, I do own this poem, so please don't steal it and claim it as your own.

* * *

This poem is set close to the end of chapter Forty-Six, so if you haven't read that far, this is considered a spoiler! It's from Yuuki's point of view, to Zero. Contains mild Yuuame, if you look really hard.

* * *

_"Enemy to Any Degree"_

I'll stay your enemy Zero  
For as long as you let me be  
I'd do anything to keep you alive  
Even if I have to be an adversary

Please don't lose yourself Zero  
In all the pain and misery  
I'm sorry for the way things turned out  
But only to a certain degree

Oh, can't you understand, Zero,  
This is the way my life was meant to be?  
Still, selfishly, I want you to survive  
Please Zero, say that you'll agree

Let me be your enemy Zero  
Agree to my conditions, I need you guarantee  
I don't want even the slightest doubt  
Live and I'll be your enemy to any degree

* * *

This might be the last poem that I'm going to put up in this story. Vampire Knight is a very promising story, but it has taken some strange turns, and I'm not sure how much I like them. I'll continue to follow the series, and if I see something that sparks my interest, I'll write another poem and post it. I did read chapter 52 today, (Thank you Onemanga!) and it looks like there's still some twists and turns, so who knows, I may spout out another poem soon. However, it may not be for a few months, so I will go ahead and mark this story as complete.

Oh! And Mireille Kuran, I will try to write a poem from Kaname's point of view. It's a bit harder for me to get inside of his head, but I will try my best!

Poqquie signing out!


	4. Pill

Hello again! I know I said I probably wouldn't post another poem, but this one dug it's claws into me, so to speak, and wouldn't let go.

I still don't own Vampire Knight... But I still own my poems, so no stealing them!

* * *

This is set in the time that happened between chapter 49 and 50, I believe that it's a year. It's from Yuuki's point of view, thinking about Zero.

* * *

"Pill"

It's a vicious circle that you're caught up in  
And you can't seem to escape,  
No matter how hard you try  
There's no breaking free from its grasp  
Just temporary tantalizing escapes

Something that makes you forget the dark  
Someone that says everything will be okay  
And for a while you'll believe them.

But it sucks you back in;  
Consuming you  
Taking more of you every time

Yet, you'll put on a smile  
In hopes that one day you'll mean it  
That you can be happy again  
No more medicine to define you  
…Control you…  
….Subdue you…

At night,  
When you're alone,  
It attacks  
Latching its claws into you  
Pulling you back

All of the doubt, anger, fear  
And inescapable sadness  
No one asks for that,  
But you got it anyways  
This unfailing, uncertain decent into madness

All you want is to be normal again  
But it always comes down to that night  
The night you knew it could never be the same again

Can you feel it?  
The darkness as it creeps through your body  
Changing you into something you can't stand  
You'll pop a pill to numb the pain  
It'll always be there  
But you'll be numb

You're waiting to be rescued  
But there's no one there that understands  
So you'll be living through those little white pills  
Until your body becomes as corrupt as your mind

* * *

So there it is~ It's a bit different than usual, I don't think I rhymed anything at all, but this one had more emotion, so I think it is an even trade.

Comments and Critiques are welcome~

I'm going to go ahead and leave this marked as complete, and if the bug bites me again, I'll post something new  
Till next time,  
Poqquie

* * *


End file.
